


Wham-Wham Tonkotsu

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna - Fandom
Genre: All The Ships, Anime, Bribery, Clubbing, Comedy, Competition, Dating, Dinner, F/M, Flirting, Het and Slash, Humor, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Meddling, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Oblivious, Ramen, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shipping, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: There’s food to capture Motomiya Daisuke’s interest. And then there’s Wallace’s method. [Pre-Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna]
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue, Michael/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Wallace | Willis
Kudos: 18





	Wham-Wham Tonkotsu

Wham-Wham Tonkotsu

Author’s Note: Set after _Digimon Adventure tri._ and prior to _Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairings: Daisuke/Takeru/Wallace/Michael rectangle, established (pre-canon) Ken x Miyako.

Summary:

There’s food to capture Motomiya Daisuke’s interest. And then there’s Wallace’s method.

* * *

“Daisuke-kun, have my kombu!” 

“Here, Daisuke! I’ll give you my pork belly!”

Takeru and Michael added their food to Daisuke’s, deducting (and continuing to deduct) the portions they probably ought to have saved to put some meat on _their_ skinny bones.

“Oof, same move.” Miyako winced. “Remind me why we’re letting them do this to themselves?”

Hikari sipped her cola. “Because it’s fun watching the boys flirt with Daisuke-kun.”

“He doesn’t realize it, though. Look at that hungry smile,” Iori whispered into Miyako and Hikari’s ears. “We should be polite and tell Daisuke-san why they’re being this generous.”

“Aww, but I’ll miss out on the dinner theatre…Or maybe Ichijouji-kun would like to try winning Daisuke-kun over?”

Ken gulped painfully, tea singeing his throat. “Mi-Miyako-san. Please rein her in.”

“¡Claro! I’m not losing my Ken-kun to _Daisuke_!”

“You won’t have to.”

The subgroup lent inquisitive eyes to Wallace, who’d finished his tonkotsu ramen, not getting caught up in the Daisuke drama. A position he chose to rectify.

“Daisuke!” Wallace called boldly, stunning the other blonds stiff.

“What?”

“You. Me. Clubbing tomorrow?”

“Woah! He just up and said it, dagya!” Armadimon placed his claws on the table, improper manners Iori coughed off the bar.

Miyako coughed for a different reason. “That’ll never wor–”

“OK! Where?”

Takeru and Michael fell over.

“Yeesh! When’s the last time you two ate?” Daisuke nagged them.


End file.
